thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Necrophone
Not to be confused with Mike, Mike, Mike, or Mike Necrophone (real name Mike) is an unlockable character in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale. He is unlocked as one of the last 3 due to being one of the main antagonists of the game. How he became a meme He became an infamous meme after he died. However, he was replaced by a new headset after. However, despite being a meme, he was a last minute decision and last ditch plan to put him into the game by being unlocked after him in story mode as Mr. Sleep. His ingame rival is Hades, and he is one of the main antagonists of the game aiming to be the ultimate villain and get REVEEEENGE ON Mr. Sleep for replacing him. What a jrek. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Mike was originally a decent mic. He was used for many things,such as Sam's LP of Snoic Heroes. He was also used when he first joined the family. Mike eventually died because... I dunno. He just did. He was then sealed away inside a box and was replaced by a new headset. Since that day, Mike has been developing a mind of his own to get revenge on his cruel, sadistic owner. He changed his name to Necrophone to appeal to the modern demographic and to convey the fact that he is dead. However, he still can't talk, and instead uses robot noises to communicate. Unfortunately, these prove ineffective, and so everyone laughs at him. Despite this, he is still very dangerous and powerful. He just uses his power rather incompetently. Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Necrophone whips his wire left, then right, then stabs it forwards to shock opponents. 3%, 3%, 7%. 13% total. Side Tilt - Necrophone leans his head back, then steps forward and slams it forward. Can KO. 15%. Up Tilt - Necrophone waves his wire in an arc above his head quickly. Fast and covers a lot of range. 10%. Down Tilt - Necrophone sweeps his wire along the ground in front of him. 12%. Dash Attack - Necrophone emits a short-ranged soundwave which hits opponents three times, slowing down slightly in order to launch it. Hits 3 times. 1%, 5%, 8%. 14% total. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Necrophone sends out a short-ranged blast of noise to his side. Slow but wickedly powerful. 26%. Up Smash - Necrophone sends out a short-ranged blast of noise above him. Slow but very powerful. 22%. Down Smash - Necrophone sends out a short-ranged blast of noise on both sides of him. His weakest and fastest smash attack. 18%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Necrophone's orbs spin around him quickly, dealing darkness damage. Hits 5 times, each hit dealing 4%. 20% if all hits connect. Forward Aerial - Necrophone slams his head forward. It is quick to start but slow to end. 16%. Back Aerial - Necrophone whips his wire behind him. Very fast. 11%. Up Aerial - Necrophone slams his hand orbs together above him, causing a pop of noise. Some startup lag, but good power. 19%. Down Aerial - Necrophone uses all of his orbs to slam his base downwards. A very powerful meteor smash. 25%. Grab Attacks Grab - Necrophone grabs with his upper two orbs. Pummel - Necrophone electrifies the opponent with his plug. An average speed pummel. 3%. Forward Throw - Necrophone blasts the opponent forward with darkness. 10%. Back Throw - Necrophone slams the enemy behind him, electrifying them with his plug. 11%. Up Throw - Necrophone sets the opponent on his head, then blasts them upwards with a pop of noise. 11%. Down Throw - Necrophone sets the opponent on the ground, then jumps on them forcefully. 13%. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Necrophone does a spinning headbutt, hitting all around himself while getting up. 11%. Ledge Attack - Necrophone lifts himself back on to the stage while headbutting upwards. 15%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Crypt Noise - Necrophone charges up for about 2 seconds, then releases an intensely powerful burst of sound all around him. It is very hard to hit with because of its long startup. However, it deals 666% damage and is invariably an instant KO. Side Special - Sound Repair - Necrophone reaches forward with his orbs. If they make contact with a projectile, then it is grabbed. Necrophone then brings the projectile in to himself and absorbs it, using it to heal damage. The absorbed projectile will heal 1.4x the amount of damage it would have dealt normally. Up Special - Live Wire - Necrophone floats in place while his orbs go out and ‘draw’ a path of electricity for him to follow. This path can be drawn using the directional buttons and can turn at 90 degree angles up to three times. The drawing portion automatically ends after 2.5 seconds. At that point, Necrophone quickly dashes up the electrical path while charging himself with electricity. Getting hit by the orbs as they draw the path, or when hitting a pivoting point of the path in which the orb is anchored, deals 3% damage. Hitting the line itself deals 1%. Getting hit by Necrophone as he zips up the line deals 22%. Down Special - Black Noise - Necrophone materializes in front of himself and then fires a projectile of darkness and electricity. It can be charged for up to 3 seconds, which greatly increases its power, range, and speed. When fully charged it is an extremely strong KO move. 10% when uncharged, 14% when 1/3 charged, 18% when 2/3 charged, 25% when fully charged. Final Smash - Ultima Noise - Necrophone charges up and flies up to the middle of the stage, then unleashes a tremendously powerful noise. It covers a huge radius, trapping enemies and causing 20 hits of 5% each at first, and then finishing with a huge electric explosion that deals 36%. 136% total. Animations Stage Entrance - An electrical outlet appears in the floor of the stage and Necrophone ‘warps’ in, materializing out of darkness, starting with his plug (which is in the outlet). When his body is complete, his eye flashes red and his four orbs of darkness fly out of his plug and circle him once. Then he unplugs himself, the outlet disappears, and he stands up, ready to fight. Up Taunt - Necrophone faces the screen and his eye flashes bright red and his orbs spin around him. Left Taunt - Necrophone takes a stance while his orbs grow slightly larger and his plug sparkles with electricity. Right Taunt - A quick lightning bolt strikes Necrophone's tail and he makes a deep, demonic laughing noise while glowing with darkness. Down Taunt - Necrophone quickly spins his body horizontally, then vertically, and then lets loose a small, non-damaging burst of dark energy while raising his head. Idle 1 - Necrophone's hand orbs float in front of him, then loop around his head. Idle 2 - Necrophone looks back at his tail as it sparkles with electricity. Palette Swaps Default - Necrophone has light gray armor, black and red orbs and slits, a black tail, and a red eye. Red - Necrophone has dark red armor, black orbs and slits, a red tail, and a red eye. Blue - Necrophone has white armor, black and blue orbs and slits, a blue tail, and a lavender eye. Green - Necrophone has dark green armor, green and lime orbs and slits, a black tail, and a black eye. Other 1 - Necrophone has black armor, black orbs and slits, a red tail, and a red eye. Other 2 - Necrophone has white armor, white and gold orbs and slits, a gold tail, and a gold eye. Unlockable -'' Mike'' - Necrophone has dark gray armor, black and dark gray orbs and slits, a gray tail which is thinner and ends in exposed wire rather than a plug, and a black eye. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Policy Category:Powerful Beings Category:Robots